The Private Book Collection Case
by HayleyPiper
Summary: Sherlock and John are asked to solve a case about a private book collection. They ignore the Doctor's warning and accept to solve it. How will it end? Sequel to "Same Place, Same Guy, New Problems" - on INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. And it begins

**Title: **_The Private Book Collection Case_

**Author: **_HayleyPiper_

**Main Characters: **_The Doctor (10__th__); Sherlock Holmes; John Watson; Captain Jack Harkness._

**Chapter 1 - **_**And it begins…**_

It wasn't the first time that things exploded at 221B and John had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last either.

It all started two weeks before; Sherlock was worse than ever, for, the week before, The Doctor had told them about the Private Book Collection. Since then there had been over 10 explosions only on 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stood before the building, a men came behind them, warping a orange blanket Sherlock's shoulders.

"Still don't know why they keep on putting this stupid blanket" Sherlock voice showed how annoyed he was.

"You know Lestrade keeps telling them to do that, don't you?" Asked John. Anderson came towards the two of them, his face held a even more annoyed expression than usual.

"Lestrade wants to talk to the two of you" His voice was full of anger. The two men slowly got up and followed Anderson across the street and into a old house was owned by an old man that didn't like the John and Sherlock. Sherlock stopped and turned around throwing the orange blanket across the street to the place they had been sitting just a couple seconds before.

"… They can help?" A male voice asked.

"American, military and probably older than he looks" Sherlock said casually, under his breath.

"Unfortunately, they are the best then we are" Lestrade was standing with both hands behind his back, his back was erect and he was facing the tall American, who was taller than Sherlock (who isn't that tall anyways). The American was wearing a light blue oxford and black trousers, he was also wearing a pair of dark brown suspenders and a long navy blue WWII coat.

"Are they really _that_ good?" The American asked, his eyes locked with Sherlock the moment he and John walked into the room. "I mean, I need _really_ good people"

"They are" Director Inspector Lestrade said "The two of them are better than an entire Scotland Yard team" His hands went to his pockets, Lestrade couldn't quite stay put. Hating to have to send Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to solve the case and not a official Scotland Yard team. It didn't make sense to him why the mam wasn't with his own team, he obviously had a team for he said he worked better in a team than solo.

"Two? You said that it was team!" The American gave a step forward, his voice angry "A _full_ team."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that the team was only two people, but they are the _best_ two people for the job, Jack"

"Don't call me Jack, for you, D.I. Lestrade, is _Captain Harkness_" Captain Jack Harkness walked away heading towards a door at the back of the room.

"_Bloody Torchwood"_ Lestrade murmured under his breath. He walked towards Sherlock "_Captain Harkness_ wants the two of you to help him with a case that is apparently too complicated to all of the Scotland Yard team."

"Alright" Said Sherlock his voice cool and calm, his hands were behind his back and his eyes did not once leave the wooden door Captain Jack had just been through. "We're going to talk to Captain Jack" He started to walk away, heading to the same door that he had been staring so hard at.

John nodded, his hands stuffed inside his trousers pockets, and started walking behind Sherlock to the room. Inside there were shelves and shelves of books, but the shelves were all empty. There wasn't a single book in the whole room. The huge room had nothing but book shelves.

"What are your names?" The Captain asked.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" John answered staring at the Captain's eyes. Sherlock gave a step forward, looking up and down at the Captain.

"Who are _you_, Captain Jack Harkness" Curiosity overtook Sherlock and before he could stop himself the question had already been asked.

"Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you both" Jack said with a small wink.

"I'm not interested, Captain, and I'm fairly sure that John isn't either. So don't even bother to have sex with us Captain." Sherlock replied calmly to the silent question. "But back to the matter, who are you and what do you need our help for?"

"Well as I have already said before, I'm Jack Harkness and about the case…" Jack looked around at the various curious Police officers that were not quite paying attention to their jobs and instead were paying attention at their conversation. "Do you guys know any place that we could have a private conversation at?"

"Yes I do, in fact" Sherlock said already turning around and walking away. John was used to this kind of behaviour but Jack was obviously not. "I know that you're used to give orders instead of receiving them but this time you're not going to be bossing people around _Captain_."

Jack did not hesitate to follow the two of them after what Sherlock said. After a couple minutes of walking a about 20 different streets Jack looked up from his shoes and said to John "Are you sure he knows where he is taking us? We've already passed several restaurants and about twenty different streets."

"Don't worry Captain. He knows London by heart." A couple more minutes went by until the trio came to a stop in front of a small Italian restaurant. They ordered a table and waited until a waiter came and sat the three of them down. "So Captain Jack, what is this case about?"

"A… _friend_… of mine told me about this case and told me to call D.I. Lestrade and ask for his best people. So I guess the two of you are his best team." Jack looked both ways making sure that there was no one eavesdropping them. "So, about two weeks ago, the police got a call from this private book collector and he told them that his collection of over _twenty thousand _books went missing. The police didn't believe him, they just thought that it was a prank but it ended up being a serious case and the thief sent an anonymous letter saying that he wouldn't give the books back until the collector was dead and since then the old man has been receiving hundreds of threats."

"Would your… _friend…_ happen to be" Sherlock lowered his voice looking at the man before him. "_The Doctor?"_

**So this is my first full fic, it'll have around 10 chapters and it's a sequel to **_**Same Place, Same Guy, New Problems**_**. Tell me what you think, and what you think that will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**I leave you with four words:**

"**Time can be re-written"**


	2. The REAL Case

**Chapter 2 – The REAL Case**

"_Would you… friend… happen to be" Sherlock lowered his voice looking at the man before him "The Doctor?"_

Jack stayed silent thinking about how he would answer Sherlock's question. He could tell the truth or he could lie. If he told them the truth he would also have to tell them about him and about the case, he'd have to tell them about the _real_ case and not the awful lie he had just made up.

"You know Captain Harkness," Sherlock started to say, his posture wasn't tense anymore. He crossed his arms over his chest, the look in his eyes somewhat gleeful. "I can spot a lie anywhere and _you_ are lying to us." John looked from Sherlock to Jack not wanting to end up having to break a fight "If I were you, Captain, I'd tell us the truth about everything.

"How do you…" Jack stared at Sherlock, not believing what he'd just heard, the man was used to weird things or aliens that were more intelligent than the entire human race but never before had he met a human with the abilities that Sherlock had. "You know what, forget it." He dropped the subject realising that that particular discussion would lead them nowhere. "You want to know about me, fine then. I'm human," he started.

"So not being human is an option now?" John interrupted him. Sherlock looked at John his eyes cold and the moment their eyes met John understood what Sherlock wanted to say: 'Shut up'

"Anyway, I'm human I was born in the 51st century, I use to work for a thing called Time Agency and I'm immortal." Jack looked at the two British men waiting for a reaction. Sherlock gave a nod with his head as if telling Jack to keep on talking. "Well that's all you guys need to know about me."

"Alright" Said John "So about the case…"

Jack looked at John wondering how the man was still sane. No ordinary person would still be able to think rationally after they started living with Sherlock Holmes. "Alright… About a month ago me and my team were chasing this alien back at Cardiff, but something went wrong and in the middle of the chase the alien vanished. So me and the guys went back to the Hub to fill the reports and try and chase the alien once again." Jack stops suddenly, noticing a guy at the back of the restaurant looking weirdly at them.

"Keep on talking" said Sherlock, eager to find out what the case really was all about.

"A few days later we get a call from the Cardiff police. There was a case that the Scotland Yard needed help with and it looked like our sort of thing. So I came down here to find out more about the case, that was last week. The case was actually about the alien that we had been following, and he left a note, on his language, for us to translate. It was all well until I had to go back to Cardiff. I got there and found out that my entire team is in coma." Jack looked at the two men, trying to see if they believed in what he just said. "That's why I need your help. Because my team is not able to help me, and I _need _to track down that alien and lock it up."

The three men stayed silent for another couple of minutes, looking at each other. Sherlock stood up and looked at Jack.

"Alright I believe you. Tomorrow, our flat, 8 in the morning." John got up, following Sherlock out of the restaurant. Sherlock turned around and looked at Jack once more "The address is 221B Baker Street"

**Disclaimer: I do no own Doctor Who and Sherlock (blah blah blah…)**

**A/N. My intention was to post this much sooner, however school got in the way and I had to study so that I could have good grades and use the computer and go to the Roger Waters concert here in Rio (which, by the way, was AMAZING!) hope you guys like the chapter :)**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think of the story and how do you what do you think it's going to happen!**


	3. Where's the Library?

The following day Jack appeared on their door at precisely 8 in the morning. Sherlock opened the door watching as the Captain walked into the small flat.

"Thought it would be bigger" Said Jack his scanning the small living room.

Sherlock looked around "It's big enough for what we do, it's not like we spend a lot of time inside here anyway" Sherlock walked towards the chair he usually sat at and stared at Jack, who had not moved since entering the apartment.

Jack walked towards Sherlock, still unsure if agreeing to work with Sherlock and John had been a good idea. "Is that a skull? A _real_ skull?" Sherlock smirked, the reaction to the skull not at all new to him. The two men stared at each other for a moment, not knowing how to start a conversation. John walked into the living room minutes later to find Sherlock and Jack sitting across each other doing nothing but staring at the other person.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, frowning when he was ignored by both men. "So Jack, where do you think we should start?"

"Start what?" Jack sounded like he wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Suddenly Jack's head shot up and he looked at John "Of course! We should start at… I guess we could go to the place of the crime and see if the alien left anything for us to follow" His voice was uncertain, not sure if it was really the place to start the investigation.

"Let's go then…" Sherlock said, startling the two other men. Sherlock got up and walked towards the coat rack, where he picked up both his long coat and his blue scarf. After putting both on he walked out of the door, going down the stairs and leaving the apartment building.

Jack looked at John and after sharing a look they both walked towards the door and after leaving the apartment and heading to the stairs John looked the door behind him. Jack looked at Sherlock, who was starting to walk to the other side of the street in the direction of the house where the private book collection used to be.

"Where did the man keep his books?" He asked Jack, who simply shrugged and continued walking "There isn't enough space in the room where we met for the first time to keep as many books as he had" John was still a few feet behind but he was able to hear the annoyance in Sherlock's voice. Sherlock Holmes didn't like to not know something, and right now he knew almost nothing of this case.

"It's a big house, there could be some… secret room or something" Jack said, not being able to giggle at the thought of a secret library. John and Sherlock shared a look, knowing that if was probably the only explanation to the fact that the house wasn't big enough to have 20 thousand books inside it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out: Let's explore it!" John said, his voice full of fake enthusiasm. The house was still filled with Lestrade's team, with made walking around the small corridors much more difficult.

After walking aimlessly around the house for over two hours John had enough of it. "We are _never_ going to find anything here!" He yelled banging at the wall in frustration. After hitting the wall a couple more times he realized that the wall was in fact not a wall at all, it was door (a door that was very well hidden). "Sherlock! Jack!" He yelled calling the other two men "I found the door!"

Not a minute later both men appeared one from each side of the corridor, they were both covered in sweat. "Where?" Sherlock asked, not caring if he was polite or not. John simply pointed at the wall he had been hitting just a couple minutes earlier. "How do you know it's not just a wall?"

"It's not solid" The answer was followed by Sherlock hitting the wall/door and proving that it was, indeed, not solid. Sherlock started to run his hands up and down the wall/door, until he found what he was looking for: a part of the wall/door that was not leveled with the rest of it. After pushing it, the three men gave a step back and listened to the soft hum of a motor. The door opened to reveal a dark stairwell. A scream came from somewhere inside the house followed by an explosion.

**Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUN!**

**A/N: I'm being really evil and leaving you guys with a sort-of cliffhanger, but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
